


Sorry, Sir

by prettyinwentz



Series: Frerard Oneshots [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Headmaster!Gerard, M/M, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Headmaster felt as if Mr. Iero needed a little reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little bit more hardcore than what I usually do, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless.  
> Huge NSFW warning.

After five years of being a Headmaster, Gerard had developed a strict policy when it came to staff members _, don’t fucking date them._

(It was no secret to the school that Gerard was an openly gay man, Gerard, himself, thought that it's actually quite helpful to closeted students who’re insecure about their sexuality.)

But about a year ago, a short, dorky, glasses wearing, nerd of an English teacher, made Gerard question his entire policy.

Gerard never really understood what was so fucking _special_ about Mr. Iero that he became borderline infatuated with the young teacher. Maybe it was his overenthusiastic personality (which Gerard found fucking    _adorable_ ) or maybe it was the fact that he was so fucking  _cute_.

“ _You’re a heart attack in black hair dye,”_  Gerard thought to himself when he saw Mr. Iero for the first time.

Gerard always tried to push away and ignore his pesky feelings for Mr. Iero, but one day Gerard lost all the self-control he possessed and blurted out his feelings to Mr. Iero. Gerard was expecting the teacher to mad at him, but Gerard didn't expect Mr. Iero to utter the words, “ _I like you, too. For a while, actually._ ”

Gerard was absolutely dumbfounded by the young teacher’s confession and Mr. Iero thought that it was fucking horrible (and unprofessional) to say that and began repeatedly apologising to the Headmaster. To which Gerard shut him up with a kiss.

For about six months, they had this  _thing_ going on between them. Gerard, in all honesty, thought Frank would've been a bit freaked out by the Headmaster’s ‘odd’ sexual desires (he wasn't someone who usually goes for vanilla) but Frank was more than excited to delve into the more kinkier side of Gerard.

Neither Gerard nor Frank ever classified this thing as a relationship. It was only few weeks back, when Frank told Gerard he wanted something more. More than just sexual favours and promises of next time. And Gerard was more than happy to comply with Frank’s needs. Gerard was actually glad Frank brought up that conversation, because Gerard was afraid that Frank wasn’t ready for something as long term as a relationship. Frank would never admit it but he always got butterflies anytime Gerard would call him his  _boyfriend._

Their relationship wasn’t  _just_ innocent kisses and cuddles and Frank didn’t mind at all. Gerard was really fucking amazed at how fucking  _submissive_ Frank was, how easy it was for him to adjust to certain scenes and not get to weirded out by some of Gerard’s unusual requests.

And when Frank calls him ‘sir’ –  _oh god –_ it never fails to make Gerard weak to his knees.

Their relationship couldn’t get any better, both men were immensely happy with one another, until today – Gerard’s dominant side got a bit jealous and let’s just say that Gerard being pissed off would be an understatement. He couldn’t believe  _his_ Frankie, let someone  _flirt_ with him. It was no secret that a good seventy-five percent of the underage teenage girls’ population (and some boys as well) swooned over Mr. Iero. Gerard felt sorry for those girls because his Frankie was so gay, he couldn’t even  _walk_ straight.

But  _no,_ it was different this time – it wasn’t some horny sixteen year old, it was another  _teacher,_ Mr. Wentz, who dared to flirt with the Headmaster’s love. And what pissed Gerard off even  _more,_ was the fact that Frank  _let_ Mr. Wentz flirt with him (or so Gerard thought). With Frank's shy-ish personality (when it comes to other people praising him) and the fact that he blushes anytime someone compliments him, Mr. Wentz thought he was going somewhere. Gerard was ready to grab Frank right then and there in the middle of the staff room and teach him a lesson but something his Frankie said made him decide against it.

Frank told Mr. Wentz that he was happily taken and is currently in a loving relationship. Frank  _knows_ that he belongs to Gerard and Gerard  _only._

The Headmaster felt as if Mr. Iero needed a little  _reminder._

So when Frank’s in the middle of explaining Shakespeare's words, to a group of uninterested students, Gerard slipped into the teacher’s class, politely interrupting the lesson.

“Mr. Iero, will you see me in my office after your class, please?” the Headmaster asked, with a tone of voice which made Frank internally shiver at his words.

“Of course, Headmaster Way,” Mr. Iero replied, trying his best to keep a professional demeanor, especially considering the fact that he’s in the middle teaching a class  _right now._

“Good.” And with that, the Headmaster left, leaving Frank with questionable looks from his students. Frank simply told the students it was nothing too concerning and went on with his lesson until the end of the period.

* * *

By the end of the period, Frank practically sprinted out of the classroom and sped-walked his way to the Headmaster’s office. Frank was beyond curious as to why Gerard wanted to see him. Frank recognised the tone of voice Gerard used – his ‘punishment voice’ as Frank called it. Only on rare occasions Frank would be punished, usually when he would back-sass Gerard or speak when he was told to be quite – but Frank doesn’t know what he did wrong this time for Gerard to punish him.

Frank stood nervously in front the Headmaster’s office, taking a few seconds to calm his nerves and excitement before knocking softly on the door and then opening it. Frank slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

“Lock the door,” Gerard said, his immediate response startling Frank a bit.

“Yes, Sir.” Frank muttered as he flicked the bolt closed to lock the door.

Gerard stood up from his desk and walked over to where Frank was standing. Frank looked up at the older man, feeling the intensity of Gerard’s stare burn into his skin.

Gerard trailed his finger over Frank’s jawline, making the other shiver at the sudden contact.

“Do you know why you’re here, Iero?” Gerard asked, his voice a few octaves lower than usual.

“N-no?” Frank unsurly answered.

Gerard arched an eyebrow, “Is that so? Interesting. What about that little conversation you had with Mr. Wentz?”

Frank looked up at Gerard, surprised, “Ger–  _sir_ , we’re just  _friends.”_

“Uh-huh, I think you need a little reminder of who you belong to, Frankie,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear, his teeth grazing the lobe, “I want you bent over my desk, pants and underwear down,  _now.”_

Frank nodded his head and complied with Gerard’s orders.

Gerard would normally use his belt or simply his hand when it came to punishments like this but Frank vaguely remembered Gerard mentioning something about owning a flogger or something of that sort.

“I need you to use your words, Frankie. What’s our safe word?” Gerard asked softly.

This was something Frank absolutely adores about Gerard, he’s always careful and easy on him, Gerard knows Frank's still sorta new to these kinds of things and he doesn't want to push Frank too far outside his comfort zone. Frank rarely used the safe word, but it was important for him to know it.

“New Jersey.”

“Good boy. Since we’re in school and I like your ass, I’ll go easy on you, no more than five spanks and you’ll count them for me, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank replied softly.

Gerard walked over to the younger man, admiring the beautiful yet obscene view.

Gerard ghosted his hand over Frank’s ass, “Ready?”

Frank nodded his head and murmured a quiet ‘yes, sir.’

Gerard slapped Frank’s ass once, hard enough to leave a soft red hand print and smirked when he heard the small sound Frank made.

“One, sir.”

Again.

“Two, sir,” He hissed.

By the fifth and final slap, Frank couldn’t stop squirming and moving his hips, Gerard slapped his ass significantly harder than the last four, leaving a bright red hand print against the pale skin.

“F-five, sir,” Frank whimpered.

“You took your punishment so well, Frankie. Such a good boy,” Gerard praised and Frank felt colour rush to his cheeks, “maybe later I’ll reward you, but c’mon, get back dressed, you have a class to teach,” Gerard said, smirking like the fucking asshole that he was.

Frank let out a soft whine but followed through with Gerard’s orders.

After Frank got himself in order, his attire looking somewhat presentable, Gerard shooed him off, telling Frank to meet him after school.

* * *

After a painfully long evening period, the final bell rung, signalling the end of another torturous school day.

Frank was practically buzzing in his seat in his classroom, as he impatiently wait for his students to file out the classroom, so he can leave.

During the last period, Frank purposely forgot to check for homework and ignored the few students texting on their phones during class – he didn't need to stay back and endure an extra hour with those horrid students for detention, when he would much rather get fucked senseless by the Headmaster. It wasn't too much of a dilemma for the young teacher.

 _Finally_ _,_ after the last student left, Frank shot up from his seat, grabbing his cardigan and carrier bag, hastily throwing them over his shoulders and headed towards the door. He quickly locked his classroom door and trotted down the halls to the Headmaster’s office.

In all honesty, Frank visited the office more than most kids and he wasn't ashamed to admit that.

Frank made a soft whining sound at the back of throat when he saw that some miserable kid was speaking to Gerard. _Fucking_ _hell_ _._ Frank had been on edge since his little punishment earlier today. He needed Gerard _now_ or he might spontaneously combust.

After waiting for about five irking minutes, the student, Frank recognised as the infamous Brendon Urie - the fucker that never does his homework - finally left the office, _thank_ _God_ _._

Frank quickly opened the office door and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Sir,” Frank said, sounding needy and desperate. Gerard’s ears perked up at the sound of his Frankie's voice. He loved it when Frank got all desperate, open and unashamed.

“Yes, Mr. Iero?” Gerard responded, not raising his head up from the paperwork he’s currently doing.

“Sir,” Frank repeated, inching closer to Gerard’s desk until he could rest palms onto the coolness of the table.

Gerard looked up from his work and flashed Frank a sly smile, “What seems to be bothering you, Iero?”

“ _Gerard,”_ Frank whined, looking straight at him. Gerard knew Frank was getting impatient, “your home, _now_ _.”_

Gerard lets out a satisfied hum, leaning back into his office chair, “I’ll be no more than five minutes, _if_ _you_ _behave_ _.”_

“Fine,” Frank huffed out, as he sat down on one of the chairs.

Gerard shot him a sharp glance, but Frank knew Gerard wants out of here just as baldy as he does.

After what seems like three fucking millenniums, Gerard’s _finally_ finished with his work.

“Let’s go, Frankie,” Gerard said softly, as he nudged Frank’s foot.

 _“_ _A-fucking-men_ _,”_ Frank murmured as he hopped out his chair.

Frank followed Gerard out the room and down the hallway after he locked up his office. They both made it to car park, looking as ‘professional’ as possible, as they head towards Gerard’s car. They both got inside the car (and Gerard _totally_ didn't open Frank’s door for him and Frank _totally_ didn't had a giggle fit when it happened) and looked at each other before going into another fit of giggles.

* * *

Thirty minutes (and some inconspicuous making out in the car park) later, Gerard pulled up into his driveway.

Frank always liked Gerard’s home a lot more than his small, sorry excuse of an apartment. Gerard’s home wasn't too big nor too small, it was bright, spacious and had a welcoming feel to it.

They both got out of the car, Frank jokingly threatening to break up with Gerard if they get into the house within the next two minutes.

Within less than a minute of entering the home, Gerard already as Frank pinned up against the wall next to the staircase, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Gerard ran his tongue along Frank’s bottom lip, asking for permission to invade his mouth, to which Frank denies. Gerard then tangled his hand into Frank’s hair, giving it a sharp tug, which caused the younger man to gasped into Gerard’s mouth and he took the opportunity deepen the kiss and explore Frank’s mouth.

Frank broke away from the kiss, to catch his breath and looked up at Gerard, “Bedroom. Now. _Please_ _.”_

“Yeah, _yeah_ _.”_ Gerard nodded frantically as he pulled Frank up the stairs.

They both stumble into Gerard’s bedroom, grabbing and messily kissing each other.

Gerard pushed Frank onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Gerard hands immediately went to unbuttoning Frank’s shirt, yanking off the offending fabric and throwing somewhere across the room.

No matter how many times Gerard has seen Frank shirtless, it never fails to take his breath away. Colourful and intricate designs sprawled across his chest and fucking _everywhere_ _._ Calling Frank a work of art is a fucking understatement to Gerard – Frank’s a literal fucking _masterpiece_ _._

Frank made a soft whining noise, bringing Gerard back into the obscene reality right in front of him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Frankie,” Gerard breathed out.

“You too, G – _fuck_ _,_ need you so bad right now,” Frank whimpered.

“Patience, sugar,” Gerard cooed as he began working on taking off Frank’s jeans (at a _painfully_ slow pace, _fucking_ _tease_ _.)_

Frank batted Gerard's hands away and wriggled out of his jeans, “no more teasing, just fucking fuck me, _please_.”

“ _Fuck,_ okay,” Gerard gritted out as he began taking off his shirt and throwing it across the room.

Gerard climbed off of Frank and hurriedly took off his work slacks. Normally, he would play it out and tease Frank until he’s practically _sobbing_ for Gerard’s dick but _fuck_ _,_ seeing Frank all worked up and desperate _already_ made his lower belly twist hotly, wanting to do nothing more than to fuck the younger man until he forgets his name.

Gerard freed himself from the confinement of his work pants and boxers and threw it on the floor. Gerard noticed Frank had already got out of his boxers and had a half empty bottle of lube and a condom packet waiting on the bed.

“ _Come_ _on_ _,_ G, hurry up,” Frank whined.

“Fuck, okay, ” Gerard said sternly. He crawled back onto the bed and picked up the bottle of lube.

Frank ears perked up at the telltale ‘sip’ of the bottle cover being open. On impulse, Frank spread his legs and bent his knees up a bit, giving Gerard easier access.

After Gerard poured the cool gel onto two of his fingers, he takes a moment just to _look_ at Frank, look at the flush that traveled from his cheeks all the way onto his chest, look at the thin layer of sweat already covering his body and –

“Are you gonna fuck me or do I have to get myself off?” Frank said, a sarcastic tone edging his voice.

Gerard rolls his eyes at Frank, “Will never not be a needy bitch for more than five minutes?”

“Fuck you, you love it, now c’mon, _please_ _.”_

 _“Jesus_ _Christ_ _,”_ Gerard huffed out and brought down his index finger, teasingly pressing it against Frank’s hole and smirking to himself when he heard the desperate whine that escaped Frank’s lips.

Frank opened his mouth to complain but it turned into a breathy moan as Gerard pushed in his index finger. Gerard gave Frank a few minutes to adjust to the feeling before moving his finger. 

Frank gave Gerard a short nod and he began slowly moving his finger.

“I can take two, c’mon, it’s not like you’re gonna break me,” Frank whined.

Gerard huffed but complied, adding a second finger, smirking at the chocked out moan Frank let out. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching out Frank as fast and quick as possible.

“’M good, ’m good,” Frank whimpered, “just fuck me,  _please.”_

“Fuck Frankie, gonna fuck you  _so_   _hard,_ gonna mark you up and show everyone who you belong to,” Gerard said, in a low voice.

Gerard slowly eased his fingers out of Frank, wiping the excess lube on Frank’s dick, making him moan softly, and grabbed the condom packet, tearing the foil packet open with his teeth. Gerard rolled the condom onto his cock and quickly slicked himself up with lube.

Frank made a soft whine and squirmed impatiently on the bed, _“Sir_ , please.”

Gerard grabbed Frank by his hips, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh and lined himself up with Frank’s entrance and slowly pushed in.

Frank let out a choked out moan and tipped his head back onto the pillow. Frank wrapped the thighs around Gerard’s waist and loosely hooked his arms around Gerard’s neck.

Once Gerard was fully inside of Frank, he gave him a few minutes to adjust. Gerard dipped his head and placed feathery kisses along Frank’s jaw and neck, sucking on his sensitive spot below his ear – leaving a small hickey – before trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone, sucking on the skin, leaving dark purple marks.

“M-move,” Frank whimpered.

Frank moved his arms from Gerard’s neck to grasp at his shoulder as Gerard slowly pulled out before he fucking slammed back in. Frank let out a sound that was a hybrid of a moan and a sob as he begged Gerard to go faster, harder.

Soon enough the headboard was banging against the wall as Gerard mercilessly _pounded_ into Frank – who was a withering, whimpering mess below him - as he hits Frank's prostate dead on a few times.

“So good baby, you feel so good,” Gerard grunted, “gonna feel me for – _ah_ _–_ days.”

Unable to form coherent words, Frank just moaned in response as he felt himself growing closer, it was getting hard to ignore the fact that his dick was fucking throbbing and in desperate need for attention.

“G, fuck, ’m c-close, t-touch me, p-please,” Frank moaned.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Gerard purred. He removed one of his hands from Frank’s hips and wrapped it around his dick.

Frank gasped softly as Gerard began stroking his dick, trying to catch up with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Gerard could tell Frank was extremely close by the way his thighs were trembling and his moans going up a few octaves.

“You can cum for me, sugar,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear, pumping Frank’s dick at a faster pace. 

With one last flick of Gerard’s wrist, Frank let out a sound close to a scream and came heavily over Gerard’s hand and his belly, Gerard kept fucking Frank through his orgasm, feeling Frank’s muscles clenched tightly around him, pushing him over the edge. He pushed in deeper and buried his face in Frank’s neck as he came heavily into the condom.

They stayed there for a few  minutes, breathing in the scent of their sweaty bodies and sex, before Gerard pulled out – hissing a bit due to being oversensitive – taking off the condom, tying a knot and throwing it into the waste basket next to the bed.

Frank looked up at Gerard with a pure, blissed out expression and smiled sleepily at him, giving Gerard a warm, fuzzy feeling inside and murmured, “’m tired, G.”

“You’ll sleep just now, Frankie, I have to clean you up first,” Gerard said softly as pushed away Frank’s sweaty hair from his face.

Frank groaned softly and buried his face into the pillow, making Gerard laugh softly, “clean up won’t take too long, sugar.”

Gerard got off from the bed and padded across to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. He came back into the bedroom, with a washcloth in hand, and softly tapped Frank’s shoulder, “Frankie, I need to you lie on your back, please.”

Frank mumbled something but complied with Gerard’s instructions. Gerard wiped off the almost dried cum off of Frank’s belly, making the younger one giggle softly.

“And we’re done!” Gerard said, resting the washcloth on the nightstand table. He crawled back into bed and under the covers, pulling Frank’s smaller frame against his.

“’m sleepy, G,” Frank murmured, turning around to rest his head on Gerard’s chest and closed his eyes.

Gerard pressed a soft kiss on top Frank’s head and hummed Frank's favourite song softly and closed his eyes as well.

The next day Gerard tried to stifle his laughter when he overheard some of Frank's students questioning him about the mysterious hickey below his ear. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me quite a while to write it and I really hope it turned out well. I was originally not going to add a smut scene but I thought, "why the hell not?"  
> Feel free to comment :)


End file.
